Avengers
: "The Avengers. It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. “Earth's Mightiest Heroes” type thing." : ―Tony Stark The Avengers, also known as the Heroes of New York, are a team of extraordinary individuals, either with superpowers or other special characteristics bent on protecting Earth itself from any dangers that comes knocking on its door. However, when Jean Grey was controlled by the Phoenix-Force and caused terrorist acts killing hundreds, the Avengers broke up and formed their own sub-groups, this event was called Civil War and Tony rebranded the Avengers calling them All-New and All Different and also recruited new members. History Overview The team was originally thought of in the 80s-90s by a young Nick Fury Sr. but was brought to life after several terrorists attacks by older popular supervillains, the team was later officially formed to be the World's first defense on terror and intergalactic beings who wish for war. The Idea Following the Mandarin's attempted attack on the United States, Nick Fury Sr.'s meddled with idea he decided to make a reality, beginning to jot un-ordinary characters with superhuman abilities. Avengers Initiative Finally given a name by workers on the project, his dream became a reality, they just needed a leader and people. Tony Stark was originally the prime candidate for the leader position due to his time at Stark Industries but after some talking it was voted against by Agent Romanoff. However, when Steve Rogers was found from his icy prison in the arctic, there was finally a leader, he was a literal hero, notably liked by Agent Phill Coulson. Loki's Invasion As the Cosmic Cube (scientific name Tesseract) was located, scientist Bruce Banner and other high-ranking scientists we're in charge of figuring out it's capabilities. But upon it's initial trial test viewed by Director Nicholas Fury and Alexander Pierce, it transported the Norse god Loki Laufeyson to the location. Now with a threat, the Avengers Initiative needed to be formed and was with heavy convincing, notably members Tony and Steve were against it's forming and being apart of it, but Pepper Potts was able to convince Tony and a blast to the past reminded Steve that the world needs heroes. Finally formed and a team, the group made news during the Battle of New York when they fought off Loki and his Chitauri army saving countless lives. They became a political issue but we're eventually decided to be kept on as they were a visible success, even against Tony's clear words that they weren't. Members 1st Generation * Captain America * Iron Man * Thor Odinson * Ant-Man * Wasp * Hawkeye * Hulk * Namor Mackenzie * Black Widow 2nd Generation * War Machine * Ms. Marvel * Falcon * Mockingbird * Wolverine * Beast * Scarlet Witch * Black Panther 3rd Generation (All New All Different Avengers) * Iron Man * Thor Odinson * Namor Mackenzie * Ms. Marvel * Beast * Captain Britain * Iron Patriot * Spider-Man * Red Hulk * Vision * Black Panther 4th Generation (Cosmic Avengers) * Anthony Stark * Thor Odinson * Namor Mackenzie * Mar-Vell * Carol Danvers * Hank McCoy * James Rhodes * Norrin Radd * Bruce Banner * Clint Barton * Bobbi Morse * Victor Shade * Pietro Maximoff * Wanda Maximoff * T'Challa U'Daku * Logan Howlett * Thunderbolt Ross * Amadeus Cho * Eric O'Grady * Hope van Dyne Avengers: West Coast * Clint Barton (Hawkeye) * Victor Shade (Vision) * Ben Grimm (The Thing) * Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk) * James Rhodes (Iron Patriot) * Hope van Dyne (The Wasp) * Jim Hammond (Human Torch) * Pietro Maximoff (Quicksilver) * Jessica Drew (Spider-Woman) * Thunderbolt Ross (Red-Hulk) Allies Enemies '''Taskmaster: '''A skilled fighter and tactician, Taskmaster has butted heads numerous times with the Avengers in their different incarnations and has brought the heroes to their knees with his brilliant strategies to slow them down. Absorbing Man: A powerful wrecking house of power and strength, the Absorbing Man has the ability to absorb the properties of any solid surface that he touches, making him a dangerous combatant to the Avengers and one of their most formidable enemies. Paraphernalia Relationships Gallery A Gallery of cool photos gathered from roleplays and stories involving Earth's Mightiest Heroes. FHWL-5Red Hulk.jpg FHWL-10BP.jpg AOSG-Meeting DP.jpg Investigation-0.jpg Hulk (Holding Container).jpg Hulk Battle.jpg ABAS-bumhole.jpg CW-Arriving at the Mansion-0.jpg CW-Preparing for Battle2.jpg New Costume-0.jpg Avengers Tower.jpg FHWL-10Arrest.jpg Avengers.jpg CW-Avengers Tower.jpg FHWL-8Avengers1.jpg All-New All Different Avengers (P2).jpg Meeting Continues.jpg Threeway.jpg City Overlook.jpg Ready for Anything.jpg Fury Arrives.jpg N-Wake Up.jpg ABAS-Celebration.jpg ABAS-Avengers.jpg Notes Category:Teams Category:Avengers Category:Avengers Stories Category:Avengers members Category:Avengers Equipment Category:Avengers Compounds Category:S.H.I.E.L.D Agents Category:Heroes Category:Avengers Teams Category:Avengers Projects Category:Avengers: West Coast members